starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
C-107 Gamma (Timeline B)
C-107 Gammas past before creation is widely unknown, open for adding. Gammas creation was designated by the Chancellor and other Higher Ups of the Republic, to create a type of "Dispensable Super Soldiers", and something even more, to gather information that is so secret it can only be obtained when the chaos of battle comes, his designation of this directive was dubbed "Secondary Primary", it was named this to both baffle and assure anyone of possible worry who came across the program. After the Creation of 107, he was assigned to Marshal General Dak, to learn. At Daks promotion and leave to the Chiss Army, Gamma was reassigned to Commander CC-5052, Bly. Biography Gammas past is vague, almost as if he appeared from nowhere, obviously pointing to how indepth the production of this Droid is. He was assigned to Marshal General Dak to learn, and work for. Later when he came into contact with a program called "Argus" as he scanned Athena, he came under hack from the program, who colored his programs purple, Gamma then left Athena, not risking another hacking. After Acherons attack of the fleet on Coruscant, the Ravager launched a LHFIA on the Hornet, Gamma narrowley survived the explosion from the Hornets bridge, landing in the ceiling of the ship. Later he went to go help bring survivors to safety, as the navy over Coruscant was obliterated and his views of the battle conflicted with that of Commander Bly. Later they boarded the Ravager itself, fighting their way they broke some of its critical systems, the mercenary Athena came under fire, and it was shown that Gamma was equipped field medicine abilitys. Soon enough they escaped. During the entire mission he built up logs on the personalitys of characters like CC-7007, Niso and CC-5052, Bly. Later after when he was around, he compiled and activated his P.D.P. (Personality Development Program) and from there began to go into first stages of his AI development. Soon they boarded the Ravager again, and this time for Acheron's life. When the Battle of Mygeeto initialized, Gamma observed the Chiss fleet, originally believing them a threat, and later informed they were allied. The Hornet crew went to board the Ravager, little did they know they were in the safest place, as soon after they launched a more deadlier form of the L.H.F.I.A, a cluster bomb. Gamma seperated from the group once they got in the Ravager, while they moved to the bridge, as he needed to fulfill a mission dubbed "Secondary Primary", the purpose, he never revealed to them. However, Secondary Primary was to gather knowledge, it was a directive that commanded Gamma to gather all information on the subjects of his missions that he can. He later came to the bridge, as the duel with Acheron went underway. When the Chiss leader, Tsvor, approached Dak, Gamma interceded him, only to be struck down by the Chiss's strange lightsaber. He later reactivated as Tsvor and Acheron fought, anticipating the death of both sides, which is what indeed happened. He then went under Secondary Primary again, and began copying the bridges consoles information, millions of files were stored in Gamma in this go, along with information over the Sith possibly having trouble somewhere, which raises questions of where they might be, who they are, are they Sith aswell? And a teacher aswell. After a accident in Acherons room itself, Gamma contacted Major General Dak to ask him where they would meet, and Dak told him he was leaving, and Gamma was placed under Bly's command . After catching up to Niso and Bly, Bly yelled at Gamma, made 3 different insults, and then said he was going to have him dismantled, at this Gamma rolled his eyes, one of the first signs of his personality arising. Strategy Ultimately he is a medium range fighter, relying on his double machine-gun arms for most fighting. His vibro-edged claw hands are what he relys on for close combat, slow and dodgable, but his rotary hips keep the ol' "Jump to the Back" strategy from working. Gamma is most likely one of the slowest beings on earth and because of this he relys on his hoverpack for most sprinting. Armament & Build Gamma, in short summary, a slow, walking tank. His armor is made of various variations of Durasteel and other powerful metals, making his armor the best in 4th Republic, the metal concoction is kept hush-hush as to keep the armor from being defeated by chemical breakdown. The armor is also built in slants and cylinders, this geometricly makes the armor thicker, as it comes at it, from not a straight on point, but instead, it will always strike him like a passing blow, making the penetration of any projectile or striking implement be much less then if his armor was more straightly made. C-107 is like a SBD like that of the old clone commandos once faced, only 3 times more powerful, he reaches about 7 feet in height, slightly taller then SBDs. A small flip-up flashlight lays on the shoulder in case of darkened areas. And before his armor, there are powerful Republic shielding systems over him, allowing him to practicly take a rocket and continue fighting. His legs use a special kind of turbine piston to help pump the legs at a fast pace, allowing to run as far as any marine can, albeit he doesn't make the distance as quickly. 107 also has a small repulsor lift on the lower back, allowing him to increase speed for a time, or if in the vacuum of space he can use it to get back to a ship. on His arms also work on the same kind of piston, but built to enhance his push and lifting strength, this gives him a more-then-most super strength, able to possibly go head to head with a Rancor. His arms are the key to most of Gammas abilitys, assembly parts can form in his arms by command of the light blue arm collars, which he can twist to lock into a different form or use to change to a different armament. The cuffs control the build of the droids arms, allowing him to flip through such weapons as these: Flame-thrower, DC-80x Heavy Machine-gun, Republic Lancer Focus Laser, F3 Long Range Grenade Launcher, and his close combat Vibro-Edge Lightsaber Reflective Extendable Claws. His Chassis contains a array of different grenades, and his main computer mind lays just under the head. Gammas head also contains high level scanners in it, along with that, he has focus lenses where he can shoot a laser from the eyes. And not only that but darkvision, heatvision, along with a few others, his head also pivots, allowing him to look directly behind him, this helps when he fires his eye beams, as he can spin it around. AI Personality & Ability Gamma is rather clueless and innocent, and finds that aslong as the "Whole" is intact, numbers do not matter. He has recently made developments in his personality, such as a key eye-rolling towards Bly. He is a more kindred soul in that he shows very little hostility to his commanding officers when they refer to him as "Clanker" or "Bucket of bolts". He is dedicated to his mission and to whom he is assigned to, and lives matter by position in his mind, as soldiers have pledged their lives to the Republic and expect to die, he is more prepared to allow a soldier die in the name of saving a citizen or politician, while he does what he can to save comrades nonetheless. His programing is advanced for a battle-droid, he can maintain a main thought bubble to run his main objectives, and make sub-thought bubbles to keep an eye on everything around him, his databanks have a powerful compressor ability, allowing him to store more then most any laptop can. One would think Gamma would malfunction with so many different thoughts flying around, but his main thought bubble gives off a wave that allows him to see what hes actually concentrating on, and a special system that the sub bubbles come from different topics, where he looks through a list of topics to look them up to find them quickly, allowing him to constantly keep up with his own brain. His AI Personality is constantly affected by the P.D.P., the P.D.P. will, in time, effect the thought process, but other sub programs will immediatly overide the P.D.P. if it detects a malware type threat from the development in it. He is able to use his transmission and radar, along with schematics files of any area, to create his own minimap, using exact pinpoint accuracy through radar and transmissions using the map to point out distance, height, to form his minimap. This is what many soldiers lack, leaving them more or less blind, while Gamma can move around faster aslong as he contains a map. Quotes "Aslong as the Republic is contact, these deaths are irrelavent." "Tell the 11010010 to hurry." Category:Timeline B Category:Characters Category:Fourth Republic Category:Out-of-date Article